De angeles y Demonios
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *ItaDei* Conjunto de Drabbles contados por Itachi y Deidara, que explican lo que piensan de cada quien, respectivamente.
1. De un Angel

Para metáfora89:Horriblemente OCC lo siento, D:…tu eres la buena con Itachi, yo no XD. Pero ahí le hice mi intento. Tómalo como un regalo de despedida para tus vacaciones, que espero que te la pases muy bien, y que el conejito de plot te visite para que tengas ideas para el RP. Son aprox. unas 7 horas de diferencia entre nuestros países, así que creo que ya habrás terminado el examen para el que te estabas preparando. Espero que te haya ido bien :D. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en mi primer fic largo y…no se que mas poner… disfruta?

Wow, mas ItaDei! Se supone que mis favoritos son SasoDei, y heme aquí escribiendo mi segundo Fic ItaDei. Y este fic, intento que sea, un poquiiiiito mas serio.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lemon no muy explicito, pero lemon, al fin y al cabo. XD

4 Drabbles que estan contados en el Punto de Vista de Itachi, que describen sus sentimientos hacia Deidara. La primera palabra describe a Deidara, la segunda a Itachi.

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

**Deidara**

**(Itachi's POV)**

_Hermoso, Atractivo_

Y así eres. No guapo. No bien parecido. Hermoso.

Eres la belleza cliché. Ojos azules, cabello rubio. Y eso no esta mal. Me encantan.

Adoro como te vez con el pelo suelto. Adoro tocar tus largos cabellos, meter mi mano en ese mar dorado. Adoro que cuando te muevas, tu pelo brille con la intensidad de mil soles. Adoro que cuando la luz llega a tus ojos, brillen como la luna en una noche de invierno. Adoro que esos mares azules se posen en mí. Adoro que me sonrías esa sonrisa tuya. Esa que solo tienes para mi. Esa que me enamora.

Adoro cuando estas debajo mío, con las ojos que tanto me gustan, cerrados por placer. Que tu boca, hogar de la bella sonrisa que ilumina mi mundo de sombras, esté ligeramente abierta, dejando salir esos sonidos que me vuelven loco. Cuando tus cabellos de seda están adornando la cama en la que estamos. Cuando están esparcidos entre las sabanas, cuando funcionan como un halo de luz dorada entre tu bello rostro. Cuando con el sudor se pegan en tu frente. Cuando tus hermosas y pálidas mejillas, están manchadas de ese exquisito tono rojizo. Un cuadro tan hermoso.

Y cuando llegamos al máximo de nuestro ritual de amor. Cuando mi nombre sale de tus labios sonrosados, de una manera tan estremecedora, que me hacen sentir el doble de placer. Cuando una corriente eléctrica recorre desde nuestro abdomen, hacia las puntas de nuestras manos y piernas, y nos sentimos en el cielo.

Y cuando estás dormido junto a mí. Cuando tu cabeza esta apoyada en mi pecho descubierto. Cuando te vez tan tranquilo. Tan hermoso.

A mí solo me queda acariciar tu cabello, y pensar que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo

_Explosivo, Tranquilo_

Me miro a mí, y luego te observo. ¿Cómo terminamos juntos?... ¿Qué viste en mi? No soy tan bueno. No te merezco.

¿Cómo una persona como tú, puede estar con alguien como yo? Eres escandaloso. Y exigente. Y desesperante. A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito. Solo para hacerme enojar.

Pero, a diferencia de mí, tú siempre muestras tus emociones. Siempre con esa sonrisita arrogante y divertida en tu rostro. Esa sonrisa que un momento te puede hacer que te enamores o que la odies. Yo elegí la primera.

Encuentras lo mejor de las cosas. Y cuando algo te gusta, lo dices, y sonríes. Y si no te gusta, bueno… lo explotas…y luego sonríes.

Tu carácter contrarresta visiblemente con el mío. Puedo verte a ti, hablando sin cesar, de cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente. Yo guardo mis comentarios para mí. Puedo ver la creatividad de tus respuestas, elaborándola en menos de tres segundos, y luego diciéndola en tu maravillosa voz (una voz grave, en gran desequilibrio a tus rasgos delicados y femeninos), cuando yo simplemente contesto con un monosílabo.

Y no pude haber encontrado una palabra que te describa mejor. Por que literal y metafóricamente hablando, eres una explosión. Y según tus creencias, eres arte.

_Ojos Azules, Ojos Rojos_

Tus ojos son una ventana para tú interior. Desearía quedarme horas solo viéndolos. Verme reflejado en esos lagos celestes.

Cuando los veo, me fascino completamente. Denotan esa inocencia que cualquier infante debe tener. Pero tú no eres un niño. ¿Quién te da derecho de tener eso en los ojos? ¿Quién te da derecho a hechizarme con ellos? ¿Por qué tienen inocencia, dulzura y amor?

Después de todo lo que has pasado. Todos los sueños que te han roto. Las ilusiones desechadas. ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo inocente, cuando yo sé, mas que nadie que no lo eres? Cuando yo he estado dentro de ti tantas veces. Cuando he escuchado mi nombre dicho (aunque la mejor palabra para describir el maravilloso sonido es gemido) de una manera tan especial y cautivadora. Cuando se que tú no eres inocente.

Tus ojos celestes, celestes como el más bello de los cielos. Celestes como el mar. Un celeste que nadie puede igualar.

Tan cristalinos. Tan bellos. Y son tuyos. No podrían ser de nadie más. Nadie tiene derecho mas que tú, de hacerme sentir así con tan solo una mirada.

_Ángel__, Demonio_

A veces me llego a confundir. Como alguien como tú, está entre nosotros. Nosotros, Akatsukis. Nosotros, criminales despiadados. Nosotros, los mas peligrosos en (probablemente) todo el mundo shinobi. Nosotros, demonios.

Te veo, y si no te conociera, creería que no puedes matar. Si no te conociera, simplemente creería que eres una cara bonita. Creería que eres un ángel. Uno verdadero.

Pero te conozco. Se como piensas, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Se que si se descuidan, puedes matar sin culpa y sin remordimiento. Que con un solo movimiento de manos y una palabra, muchos pueden encontrar su muerte.

Y te conozco. Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Tu espiritu. Tu valor. Tu alegría. Tu mirada. Tu habilidad de hacer que todo se haga hermoso contigo. Y yo se que es cierto.

Cuando estás en el campo de batalla. Cuando te veo. Cuando por tus angelicales mejillas resbala sangre. Cuando tus cabellos de seda están manchados de carmesí. Cuando en tu cara se alberga una sonrisa, tu bella, arrogante y tan hermosa sonrisa. Cuando haces que sufran tus victimas. Cuando explotan tus bombas. Tienes esa sonrisa. Y me alegra decir que también, cuando estas conmigo, tienes la misma.

¿Acaso te causo la misma alegría que cuando estas haciendo tu llamado arte? ¿Acaso te gusta tanto estar conmigo, como cuando estas con tus bombas? ¿Acaso te gusto tanto, como matar a los pobres diablos que se atreven a cruzar en nuestro camino? Y lo que mas me gusta, es que lo mas probable digas que si.

Nunca he sido sádico. Pero lo vuelvo a decir, tienes la habilidad de hacer todo lo que te rodea, una obra de arte. Hermoso. Y no importa si estás en un lago, en el bosque, entre cadáveres, manchado de sangre…sigues pareciendo un ángel.

Pero eso no cambia tu poder. Tu fortaleza. Eso no cambia tu otra maravillosa habilidad. Eres un asesino, como nosotros. Pero no puedo llamarte demonio. Eres demasiado hermoso para eso. Demasiado ángel.

Pero luego, si lo pienso bien, si uso la lógica un poco mas… si eres un demonio. Un demonio angelical

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

Y…me salieron las rimas sin querer…bueno, ni modo…vayan al SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! –apunta al botón en pose Rock Lee-

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto **SI** me pertenece.


	2. De un Demonio

Lo del **Disclaimer **anterior era mentira :D Naruto **NO** me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lemon no muy explicito, pero lemon, al fin y al cabo. XD

Los mismos 4 Drabbles ahora contados con el Punto de Vista de Deidara describiendo sus sentimientos a Itachi. La primera palabra describe a Itachi, la segunda a Deidara.

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

**Itachi**

**(Deidara's POV)**

_Atractivo__, Hermoso_

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto? Eres el hombre que muchas mujeres desearían tener.

Tu piel pálida, tus ojos (¡Oh, tus maravillosos ojos!) negros que giran en un mar carmesí, tu cuerpo que simplemente tiene la musculatura perfecta, no tan delgado y no necesariamente grotesco, simplemente en tu punto perfecto. Y el aire que desprende tu presencia: fuerte, poderoso, impotente.

Y cuando estas sobre mi, con tu pelo suelto. Cuando siento la suave caricia de tu pelo en mi mejilla. Cuando estás lo suficientemente cerca para poder aspirar tu aroma. Ese olor indescriptiblemente placentero, relajante y a la vez sensual, a la vez atrayente, a la vez mortal.

Son momentos así, en los que quisiera que la belleza fuera eterna, no momentánea, como mis explosiones. Momentos como este, cuando estamos de la manera más intima posible, cuando la habitación esta cargada de gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos de placer, y el aire esta lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo. Momentos como cuando estamos acostados, yo recargado en tu pecho, aspirando ese aroma tuyo.

Y me doy cuenta, que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

_Tranquilo, Explosivo_

A veces me pregunto cómo termine contigo. Tan tranquilo, tan impasible, tan diferente. Una frialdad inigualable. Con un gran poder. También un poco cruel. Siempre te vi como el asesino perfecto. Sin emociones, sin remordimientos que te persiguieran después de matar, ya sea un shinobi o un niño pequeño. Tan elegante.

Aunque nunca me canso de ti. Nunca lo haría. No sería capaz. ¿Por qué me enamore de ti…? No lo se. Y, sinceramente, no pretendo averiguarlo. No hay motivo para hacerlo. Con amarnos es suficiente. O al menos eso es lo que creo. ¿Tú piensas lo mismo?

¿Crees que nuestro amor merece una explicación? Yo se que te desespero. ¡Claro que lo hago!, y lo admito, lo hago a propósito. Adoro ver como, casi imperceptiblemente cambian tus expresiones. Como una pequeña arruga sale en tu frente cuando estas molesto. Como cierras tus ojos cuando estás cansado o frustrado, y yo estoy ahí (molestándote sería la palabra). Pero, ¿Sabes cual es la expresión que adoro más…?

Tu sonrisa. Tan rara, tan tranquila, tan diferente. Tan como tú.

Pero me fascina saber que no eres tan frío, en realidad. Emociones tienes, como todos los seres humanos. Que no eres tan cruel.

Claro, que la palabra clave es tan.

_Ojos Rojos, Ojos Azules_

Te lo dije. Más de una vez. Adoro tus ojos.

Esos mismos que me condenaron a entrar en esta maldita organización. Esos mismos que me recuerdan cada vez que me venciste. Que venciste mi arte. Esos ojos que se ven tan fríos y vacíos. Los mismos en que descubrí una nueva luz. Donde vi nacer una llama de algo que no se describir. Los ojos en los que no me importaría quedarme para siempre.

Donde el negro y el rojo se unen. Donde cuando nuestras caras están lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver mi reflejo, en donde mi rostro se ve diferente. Cuando me pierdo entre ese abismo bicolor. Cuando cambian de color. Cuando giran. Cuando son impermanentes, como mi arte. Tal vez es por eso que me encantan. Por que son como una explosión. Por que nuca permanecen igual. Por que en un momento se van. En un susurro se esfuma su color.

Pero no. No es por eso. Yo lo sé. Los adoro simplemente porque están en ti. Porque son parte de ti. De lo que en realidad adoro.

El color carmesí cuando se junta con el negro. Cuando danzan sin cesar. Cuando matan. Son hermosos. Los adoro.

Rojo, como la sangre. Rojo como el amor. Rojo de pasión. El rojo nos queda bien a nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Negro, como la noche. Negro como el misterio. Negro como la muerte.

Y todo se complementa, al fin y al cabo. En la noche, ocurre nuestra pasión. Todos desean el misterio del amor. Y la muerte está manchada de sangre.

Carmesí. Oscuro. Negro y rojo.

¿Sabes que adoro tus ojos? Por supuesto que si. Te lo dije. Más de una vez.

_Demonio, __Ángel_

¿Sabes…? recuerdo que siempre me comparabas con un ángel. Yo simplemente rodaba mis ojos, te abrazaba, y te decía que no importaba lo que fuera, siempre y cuando que lo fuera contigo. Y tú no decías nada. Solo me abrazabas. Y no hubiera preferido que hubiera sido diferente.

Recuerdo que decías que los Akatsukis eran demonios. Asesinos despiadados, sin compasión y sin corazón. Y yo decía que no era cierto. Tú y yo, es un ejemplo. Un ejemplo de que el bien y el mal, no existe. ¿No crees que es discriminatorio decir cuál es cuál? El bien y el mal es subjetivo. Tus ojos albergan la diferencia. Si tú eres blanco, lo malo es negro. Si tú eres negro, lo malo es blanco. Por eso yo decidí ser gris. Es mejor, ¿no lo crees…?

Recuerdo que te encontraba lanzándome miradas furtivas en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué habrás estado pensando…? Y espero que no sea de nuevo en lo de ángel. Por favor, estoy cubierto de sangre y restos de personas que no conozco (y que no hubiera deseado conocer). ¿Donde esta lo hermoso en eso? ¿Dónde esta lo divino y angelical que clamas hay en mi? Soy un asesino, como tú. Como cualquier ninja. Solo que tuvimos un pequeño problema. Nos enamoramos. Pero no te preocupes. No me arrepiento. Nunca lo haré. Los momentos que pasamos, se quedaran para siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Y quiero que sepas algo. Somos dos demonios. Angelical, o no.

**SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

Un review para una pobre escritora?? –sostiene una taza vacia con esperanza-


End file.
